Love wil find its way Gajeel x Levy One Shot
by Lisa Rose Jones
Summary: The demon group Phantom's leader, Jose, had planned an attack on a very well known group of angels. Fairy Tail. The results of those actions were most certainly not expected. Good and evil were spread around this world. However, love will find it's way either way.


p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Sighing, he zoned out whilst his master, Jose, was explaining the plan to all the demons that had gathered. These demons were all part of the group named Phantom Lord. He, Gajeel, was one of them. He had heard the detail so many times already, he didn't bother listening to what the old man had to say. He wished he would just get it over with so they could go over to the action instead./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"The plan was basically to raid Fairy Tail, hoping to obtain a few relics they had stored there that were important to the angel world and therefor have an advantage on them. Also, they planned to capture as much angels as they could in the process. After all they could be useful. If they tortured them enough, they would start crying and they could take advantage of the healing abilities of their tears./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"In Gajeel's opinion, that was the only thing the angels were good for. Furthermore he found them rather useless and a boring nuisance in their world. It was their fault they had to hide themselves in caves so they wouldn't be captured by the angel's council to be 'taught the right ways'. That meant the demon in question would become a 'good citizen' and started living amongst the angels as one of them./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"He himself would never stoop so low as to become one of the good ass angels that never did anything else than to do boring stuff as gardening or reading and tell everyone how to be a good person and to help other people. It was hilarious how they believed that peace could be something that never changes. That just made them naïve./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Demons, they preferred to fight and they knew that if they wanted something, they had to take it. And sometimes that had to happen with force. War was something that couldn't be avoided. Master Jose saw that and that was also the only reason Gajeel ever thought of following him. Jose's plan also involved a very distraught Makarov as he would noticed his 'children' would have been captured. This was certainly something Jose was looking forward to./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Finally, Jose was ready explaining the plan to the members of Phantom Lord and they could start preparing to leave and put this plan into action. Gajeel left his place in the shadows and went to his room where he would start to gear up. Not that he would need that much, his abilities alone could get him far enough./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"There's no need for him to wear any armor either as he was creepy enough as he was. His blood red eyes and sharp teeth alone were enough to scare people away. The massive black bat-like wings on his back and the dark brown horns on his head didn't help much either. His clothing only existed out of plain black pants which were held up with a rope as a belt. The many piercings on his face sure helped with the creepy aura the man gave off./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"A knock sounded on his door, so he opened up. A demon girl with long, blue hair appeared in front of his room. She wore a dark blue dress. She had the same wings as he had, as that was kind of normal for demons. Her horns, however, were white instead of brown. The girl's name was Juvia, and she was one of the few people that didn't make him want to throw them into a wall./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Juvia spoke up. "Juvia came to tell Gajeel-kun that we're leaving." Gajeel nodded, not even realizing so much time had passed already. He had been zoning out in his room again. Juvia flew away from Gajeel's room, towards the other demons gathered for the mission. Gajeel locked his room and followed after her./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Meanwhile, more than a few miles further in the world of the angels, a very exhausted blue haired angel sat down with a heavy sigh, obviously quite tired. The blonde angel next to her glanced up to her. "Finally finished, huh?" she asked. The blue haired angel nodded. "You have no idea how large the library is when you need to rearrange it, Lu-chan."/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Lu-chan, or rather Lucy, laughed at her for a bit. Her small friend had chosen to take the task of bringing the library in order. The blue-haired girl was completely covered in dust. She, Levy, sighed once again and got up again. "I'm going to change, I look like I just stood up from death." she stated before using her large, white feathery wings to fly to her apartement, located in what was known as 'Fairy Hills'./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"She soon reached her room and changed out of the now dirty clothes and took a shower, making sure her wings didn't get wet at all. After she had washed away all of the dust, which she had found on places she had no idea it was possible. She dried herself and got dressed in a white dress that reached to about her ankles. The back was left open so her wings wouldn't be limited in their movement./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"She then brushed her blue, untamable hair to make it just a bit better. It was very messy and stood every way. She put a white hairband in, only leaving two strands of her blue hair in the front. This way, her hair at least stayed out of her face. Now she was finsihed, she walked over to one of her many bookshelves and picked a book she hadn't read too often yet and headed towards her couch./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"She was just about to get settled to get lost in one of her favorite books when a loud alarm went off. It was coming from the area Fairy Tail was located. Which meant her friends and even master Makarov could be in trouble. Without hesitating for even a second, she dropped her book and flew away from her room and towards the sound of the alarms./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Gajeel watched the scene in front of him. Their arrival has set off an alarm and the sound of that alarm was attracting more angels. This worked in their advantage as they had the chance to capture more angels. It didn't matter how much of Fairy Tail's angels arrived, the Phantom Lord demons would outnumber them anyway. Gajeel was looking around to pick a target./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Juvia was doing the same. Soon enough though, she spotted a target and went for it. Her target was a young man with black hair and barely any clothes on. Juvia though she could handle him. Gajeel looked a bit weirdly at her choice but decided not think about it and pick his own target. To his dismay, he noticed all the angels had already been surrounded by like 3 demons of Phantom Lord./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Just then, a blue haired angel appeared. She had a shocked expression on her face and Gajeel decided he would take care of the small girl. It would be easy, but at least he had something to do besides looking how the others handled the angels. Without any further hesitation, he headed towards the blue haired angel./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Levy arrived at Fairy Tail and was shocked to see the massive attack of demons. She saw a lot of her friends being in trouble and felt bad about the fact she didn't have the strength to do something about it. But she remembered master Makarov stored a lot of weapons in the Fairy Tail building in case it would be necessary, for a moment such as now./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"She decided to go for it. With a bit of luck, she could find a bow so she could help her friends from a distance without being caught herself, because caught she wouldn't be of any help anyway. Levy took a deep breath and started flying towards the building. Just then, she saw something in the corner of her eye. The next moment, before she knew it, she was thrown into a wall./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Levy opened her eyes again and pushed herself out of the wall. She was kind of dizzy and had some trouble to fly steadily. She looked at what had attacked her and met piercing blood red eyes. The smirk on his face was very intimidating and she involuntary backed away a bit. This caused the demon in front of her to smirk even wider./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Gajeel took a lot of pleasure in the fear that was clearly visible in the blue haired angel's eyes. Apparently, the impact her small body had gotten when she had hit the wall was bigger than he had expected. It seemed he wouldn't be able to have much more fun with her. He planned to finish it quickly./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Gajeel advanced towards the girl again and she backed away again as she was scared of him and she knew she clearly couldn't win from him. He was getting really close. "LEVY!" two voices shouted in unison. Her friends, Jet and Droy, fastly approached and got in the demon's way so he couldn't get to her./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Gajeel chuckled and looked at the two angels that had appeared in front of the small girl. He was amused. Did these two really think they could defeat him? They barely looked able to lift a box. "I'll protect you, Levy-chan!" Droy exclaimed. "No, I'll protect Levy-chan!" Jet shouted back at him. This made them have a fight between themselves./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Gajeel laughed at them and charged at them, sending them flying. Two other demons from Phantom Lord went over to the two of them, which told Gajeel he didn't have to worry about them anymore and he could concentrate on his target again. He was once again amused when he noticed she was trying to sneak away, thinking she would actually could get away with it./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"He laughed and made ready to charge again. This girl was done for. Soon enough, her back hit the wall and there was no place she could escape to left. Gajeel turned his arm into iron and hit her hard in the head, making her fall down, span style="line-height: 1.9em; font-family: 'segoe ui', sans-serif; font-size: 1em; clear: none !important;"unconscious/span./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Levy's eyes fluttered open and noticed it was rather dark in whatever place she was at. She pushed herself up and sat up straight. She found herself in a dark room with just a bit of light coming from a window in the roof. Levy noticed she wasn't there alone. A familiar blonde haired girl was sitting at the other side of the cage./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Lu-chan?" she exclaimed. Lucy turned her head to Levy, seeing she had finally woken up. "Levy-chan! You finally woke up! I was already afraid you wouldn't anymore." she said. The blue haired angel couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. She was obviously exaggerating./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Levy was about to ask Lucy if she had any idea where exactly they were and what the situation currently was when a heavy, metal door swung open. A man walked in and Levy recognize him as the one that had attacked her. He stopped at their cage and looked down at her./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Get up Shrimp." he said. Lecy didn't do anything at all. Gajeel grunted and opened the cage, walking over to her and pulling her up. "Not that hard, is it?" he asked. She just looked at him with a mix of a glare and fear. He rolled his eyes and dragged her out of the cage before locking at again so Lucy wouldn't run away./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Gajeel dragged the poor little girl beyond the metal door and through numerous passages into a small, also dark room. He pushed her onto the ground and smirked down at her. "Let's see how long it takes before you crack." he said. "W-what do you mean?" Levy asked him./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""You're about to find out." he said before yanking her up by her hair and roughly pushing her against the wall. He then took the chains that were attached to the wall and made sure she wouldn't be able to escape. Levy, of course, tried to get free and, of course, she couldn't get free./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"If you were to walk outside the room, you'd be able to hear terrified screams and crazy laughter coming from inside, leaving you to only be able to try to guess what kind of torture was going on inside there. It sure enough wasn't something you'd want to experience yourself./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Gajeel sighed. The girl had passed out so there was no use in beating her up furthermore. He just left her hanging there. Levy was completely covered in bruises and some bleeding wounds were present as well. She once again had lost consciousness. To Gajeel's delight, however, tears were dripping from her cheeks, which was exactly what he needed./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Suddenly, a loud bang came from outside, startling the rough demon. Gajeel put down the tubes with the tears he had gathered from the blue haired angel. He walked to the door and opened it, only to be immediately tackled. A pink haired boy, completely clad in flames was on top of him./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Rage was the only emotion you could read from the pin haired male angel. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY FRIENDS EVER AGAIN!" he screamed in Gajeel's face before starting to repeatedly attack him. The male demon didn't even get the chance to do something to stop the attacks or counterattack./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"After Natsu, the pink haired angel, had let out his anger on Gajeel, the latter wasn't able to move much anymore. Natsu then noticed the situation Levy was in. "Bastard!" he growled under his breath as he helped his friend down. When he turned around, Gajeel had disappeared./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Natsu carried Levy outside and handed her over to Jet and Droy, who took her outside where most of Fairy Tail's angels were already waiting. Natsu went to free the last remaining angels and then they all returned, in group to Fairy Tail, where Levy was immediately taken to a hospital along with the other ones that had been tortured./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"A few weeks later, Levy was released from the hospital and she returned to Fairy Tail. Jet and Droy were, of course, more than happy to see her again and almost choked her to death when they hugged her. "Watch out guys, if you keep going on like that she'll have to return to the hospital immediately, which made most of the people that were present laugh./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Once the tiny blue haired girl was released by her friends, she was embraced by Lucy. "Glad to see your face again." she said. Levy chuckled. "I missed seeing yours too Lu-chan." A few other greetings and embraces followed. Levy then settled herself at the bar and was greeted by Mirajane./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""So, Mira-san, what did I miss?" she asked the white haired demon. Mirajane had been a demon but didn't like the way they lived so she came to the angel realm along with her siblings, Lisanna and Elfman. She smiled at Levy. "Nothing big. We rebuilt the building that had been completely destroyed because of the attacks and we got two new members."/p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Levy's face lightened up at that. "Two new members, who?" Mira frowned. "I don'''t know if you'll be so happy to hear..." she mumbled. Levy was confused at that, but soon discovered why she had said that. Two demons, who were most certainly familiar to the girl, were sitting at the back of the building./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""Makarov decided to give them a chance." Mira said. Levy sighed and nodded. If Makarov had chosen to let them join, that must mean he saw some good in them, even it was far deep. She decided to give them a chance because the master did so too./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Over the course of the following few weeks, Levy became quite good friends with Juvia and indeed figured out she wasn't too bad at all. However, Gajeel had been avoiding her at all costs. It was like he was angry she had survived and thus avoided her to keep her out of his life that way./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"However, that all changed this day. Laxus had returned. He was known to sometimes be quite an ass to his fellow angels and liked to pick fights. How he was still allowed to stay in the peaceful realm of angels was beyond most of the members of Fairy Tail./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"This time, Laxus had chosen to pick a fight with Gajeel, who was being bugged by Jet and Droy as they wanted to fight him from what he had done to their precious Levy. "Stop it, you guys! It's quite alright already!" she shouted at her friends. Laxus laughed and stepped in./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;""You're speaking up for him, Levy-chan? After everything he's done to you?" Laxus said. Those words certainly stung for the black haired demon. "Laxus!" Levy exclaimed in surprise. She hadn't heard he had returned yet. "Ah Levy, always trying to be the good innocent girl. I'll take care of the bastard, I know you want to see that happen just as much as we all do." Laxus stated before attacking Gajeel./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Levy noticed Gajeel took the attack without even trying to defend himself. "STOP IT LAXUS!" she screamed. Laxus let out an annoyed sigh and turned around to the blue haired girl. "Would you shut up already. Let me handle my business." Laxus sent an attack her way./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Levy closed her eyes, preparing for the attack that would certainly hit, only, it didn't came. She opened her eyes again and saw Gajeel had taken the attack for her. She gasped and stared at him in surprise. Why did he do that? She could only wonder./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Though, it seemed like it wasn't that big of a deal, that encounter made sure the two of them became closer along the way. They even developed feelings for each other. However, neither of them wanted to admit that. Levy had forgiven Gajeel entirely and he knew that. It made him happy even though he felt he didn't deserve her forgiveness./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"This was the start of a beautiful relationship, proving that good or evil didn't matter. strong style="line-height: 1.9em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em; clear: none !important;"Love will find its way/strong either way/p 


End file.
